gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Someday We'll Be Together
Someday We'll Be Together (Un giorno saremo insieme) è una canzone di Diana Ross e delle Supremes cantata da Mercedes Jones con il coro della sua chiesa nell'episodio Dreams Come True, il tredicesimo ed ultimo della Sesta Stagione di Glee. In auditorium, Mercedes chiama a raccolta tutti i suoi amici ma li implora di restare in platea senza salire sul palco, altrimenti non riuscirà a fare ciò che si appresta a fare. La ragazza annuncia di essere stata scelta per aprire il tour mondiale di Beyoncé, al che tutti applaudono. Mercedes dice loro che il grande cambiamento è cominciato quando è tornata a scuola e, passeggiando per i corridoi, si è resa conto che un tempo si sentiva una persona invisibile e senza un vero obiettivo. Ma poi sono arrivati loro, il Glee-Club e tutto ha assunto un'altra piega e senza i suoi amici non sarebbe la Mercedes che è adesso, completamente diversa da quella di una volta. E' così, quindi, che decide di ringraziarli prima di andarsene e, probabilmente, senza rivederli per molto tempo: prende fiato, trova il coraggio e poi canta Someday We'll Be Together insieme al coro della sua chiesa. Quando si avvicina al termine della canzone, Mercedes inizia a salire le scale e ad allontanarsi verso l'uscita, dando un ultimo saluto ai suoi amici e sparendo dietro le quinte, con le luci che si spengono piano piano. Testo della canzone Mercedes: Ooo, Woo-ooo, Yeah, Ooo, The Choir (Mercedes): Someday (Uh huh) we'll be together Mercedes (The Choir): We'll be together Yeah, You're far away From me my love (My baby) And just as sure my, my baby As there are stars above Mercedes with the Choir: I wanna say, wanna say, wanna say The Choir (Mercedes): Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be, we'll be together, yeah) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be together, oh yeah) Mercedes (The Choir): My love is yours, baby Oh, right from the stars (Oo, oo, oo) You, you, you posses my soul now honey (Possess my soul now honey) And I know, I know you own my heart And I wanna say The Choir (Mercedes) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We're gonna be together, be together, baby!) ('''and Mercedes: Someday) We'll be together (We'll be together, oh!) Mercedes (The Choir): Long time ago My, my sweet thing I made a big mistake, honey I say I said goodbye Mercedes with the Choir: Oh, oh baby Mercedes (The Choir): Ever, (Ever) ever, ever, ever, and ever (Ever) Ever since that day (Every since that day) (All I wanna do) Now, now all I, all I wanna do is (All I wanna do is) Oh is cry, (Cry) cry, (Cry) (with the Choir: cry!) Mercedes (The Choir): Hey, I long for you (Oh, baby) every, every night Woo, just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips, Baby, (Kiss your sweet lips) Hold you ever, ever so tight (And I wanna say) And I wanna say The Choir (Mercedes) Someday (Oh!) ('''and Mercedes: We'll be together) (Yeah!) Someday (Someday) We'll be together (Oh we'll be together, yes we will!) Someday (Someday) we'll be together (Oooh, oh, oh, oh, no!) Mercedes with the Choir: Someday, we'll be together! Curiosità *Ultimo assolo di Mercedes nell'intero show. Galleria di foto SomeDayArtwork.png mercedesdctauditorium.png Someday_DCT.png Video Navigazione en:Someday We'll Be Togetherde:Someday We'll Be Togetheres: Someday We'll Be Togetherpl: Someday We'll Be Togetherfr: Someday We'll Be Together Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones